This invention relates to a plug for sealing holes drilled in concrete.
It is sometimes necessary and/or desirable to treat existing homes for termites. This has been accomplished by drilling holes through concrete basement floors or crawl space floors, and injecting chemicals for killing termites and establishing a barrier against termite attack. The hole through which the treatment chemicals were inserted must be sealed both against the ingress of water at times of a high water table, such as following a heavy rain, and also against the ingress of the termite treatment chemicals, either as a vapor or diluted in ingressing water. This was accomplished by inserting a cork in the hole; however, the corks did not provide a satisfactory seal or exhibit the necessary longevity to be ideally suited for the task.
Attempts were made to fabricate plugs of plastic materials, but early attempts along these lines were not completely successful either. In particular, problems occurred in achieving the desired level of sealing and in maintaining the seal in the damp (and sometimes wet) environment where the plugs are used.